


Dead Wrong

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: You and Peter fight over revealing the true nature of your relationship to your father, Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Kudos: 43





	Dead Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to "Dead Wrong" by The Regrettes

It’s hard to breathe  
Don’t look at me   
You’re such a tease  
When you start to leave  
So stay, so stay, so stay  
Don’t walk away

You were in math class, staring at the clock, counting down the minutes until class was over. Math was by far your least favorite subject, and it didn’t help that lunch was right after this. Your foot tapped on the tile floor as you took crappy notes on the lesson of the day. When the bell finally rang, your stuff was already almost completely packed, and you bolted from the room before anyone had a chance to speak with you. 

You had not taken after your father. You hated math and science, and they were most definitely your weakest subjects. You grabbed the stuff you needed for the afternoon from your locker and sat down in the hallway to eat your lunch. You had no friends at Midtown Tech and the boyfriend that you’d acquired had agreed with you in keeping your relationship a secret, so you sat alone, as you did every day. 

After a dreadful afternoon, you dragged yourself home to the Avengers Tower and tried to complete your homework as fast as possible. As soon as you finished all that was required of you for the evening, you grabbed your jacket and your phone and headed towards the elevator. 

“Where are you going?” Tony asked. 

“To see a friend.” You replied. “Why do you care?” 

“I’m your father, it’s my job to care.” 

You grumbled something incoherent and disappeared as quickly as you could. You hadn’t been at the Avengers Tower for very long, but when your mother had lost her fight with cancer, you’d been forced to move in with your otherwise absent father. Needless to say, you were not too happy with the arrangement. 

When you reached your boyfriend’s apartment, you knocked on the door softly. 

“(Y/N), come in! Peter just got home.” May Parker greeted you kindly. 

The two of you exchanged the usual “How are you?”s before you entered Peter’s room. You stepped over the mess that was his floor to sit next to him on his bed. 

“Hey.” He smiled as you approached. “How was your day?” 

“The usual.” You shrugged. “You?” 

“It was pretty good.” He paused. “Your dad called me with an update for the suit. He wants me to come to the tower this weekend.” 

“Oh. Okay.” You said. “It won’t be that hard to pretend that we just know of each other from school, I guess.” 

“Yeah…” He trailed off. “Or we could just tell him.” 

“Peter, there’s no way we’re telling him!” 

“I just think you should open up to him more, and it’s not like we have to tell everyone, just your dad and probably the other Avengers.” 

“Peter, I don’t want to. Not yet.” You knew that eventually he would want to tell people about your relationship and you’d feared that day, you just wished it hadn’t come so soon. You weren’t nearly ready. 

“Will you just think about it? Please?” He asked.

“Yeah.” You sighed. 

You light it up  
You fire it up  
And you cool it down  
So stay, so stay  
So stay, stay, stay, stay, stay  
So stay  
You make my fingers cold  
You stuffed up all in my nose  
My ears, they ring oh so loud  
I see you standing in the crowd. 

You didn’t have to think about it, you already had the answer. You weren’t going to tell Tony. As far as you were concerned, he never had to know. 

The rest of your week was practically silent. You only went out to see Peter one more time, and you did a much better job of sneaking out when you did. School was the same and so was life at the tower. You were falling into a routine. You’d never admit it, but you were starting to miss the connections you didn’t have. You missed friendships, you missed familial relationships, and even with your relationship with Peter, you felt like something was missing. 

Saturday came and Peter sent you a warning text before he arrived. You remained in your room as you had since you arrived home yesterday. When Tony called you for dinner, your mind began to race with possible excuses, but when he showed up at your door, you knew that there was no way of getting out of this. You followed him to the dining area and took the seat furthest from Peter while Tony did his best to get the two of you talking to each other. 

“Peter goes to Midtown too, (Y/N).” He tried. 

“I know, we have a couple of classes together.” You mumbled as you tried to focus on the food in front of you. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, we sit near each other in English.” Peter added. You could tell he was upset that you still refused to tell Tony about your relationship, but you tried to move on. 

Tony looked between the two of you, clearly sensing that there was something unsaid, but he didn’t push it. In the short time that you’d been at the tower, he’d learned that pushing you only made things worse. 

You disappeared as soon as the meal was over. 

When the alarm went off in the tower, signalling a mission, you hardly batted an eye. You honestly believed that the alarm was much too overdramatic. Especially considering the fact that it went off so often. There was a knock on your door a few moments later.

“Come in.” You called from your bed. 

“We’re going on a mission.” Tony said, “Do you think you could spend some time with Peter? His aunt had to pick up a night shift and I offered to let him stay the night.” 

“Sure,” You mumbled, trying to hide your delight at this development. 

“Alright. We’re on our way out.” He said. “I’ll let you know when we’re on our way back.” 

“Okay.”

He closed the door and you waited a few minutes before heading down to the main area.

“Hey,” You murmured and sat down next to Peter on the couch. 

“Hey.” He gave you a soft smile. “How are you?” 

“Good.” You scooted closer to him. “You?”

“I had a pretty good day, would’ve been better if I got to spend it with my girlfriend, though.” He put his arm around you.   
“Thank you for keeping the secret for me.” You smiled, trying to make up for the fact that he wasn’t happy with your refusal to even consider telling your father. 

“I still think that we should tell him.” 

“I know.” You sighed. 

“You’re not happy, y’know?” He looked at you. “You’re not going to be as long as you insist on keeping secrets.” 

“I’m not going to be happy as long as I’m here.” You tried to correct him. 

“Not even with me?”

“No, Peter, that’s not what I meant, I-”

“Why are you so afraid to let anyone in?” He sat up. “Or to admit that, if you put in just a little effort, you might be happy here, with me?” 

“I just…” You tried to grasp for the answer to his question. “I just don’t want to.” You disappointed yourself with your answer. And you disappointed him too. 

“(Y/N), I love you.” He started, saying those words for the first time. “But I don’t know if I can do this if you’re not going to be honest. I can’t tell if you don’t want to tell him because you don’t want to let him in or because you don’t care about me the way I care about you.” 

“What do you want from me? I’m trying as hard as I can.” You tried to keep your voice from cracking.

“Look, I’m gonna go home. I just want you to think about why you’re doing this.” He sighed and stood up.

“Peter, wait, I-” You started, but he was gone before you could finish. “I love you too.” You murmured in a defeated tone. 

It’s wake up time  
Get out of my mind   
We can’t press rewind  
‘Cause it’s wake up time

A docuseries, indie movies  
Keeps us talking all night long  
Future planning, you’re demanding  
Listenin’ to the same old songs’  
Elvis Presley, you think I’m messy  
I tell you, you are dead wrong

When the Avengers returned the next day, you told them that Peter’d left in the morning. They didn’t question it and allowed you to return to your room to mope in peace. 

This time, however, your moping was different. Over the next week, everyone seemed to notice your worse-than-usual attitude. You’d given up after sending Peter a tenth text, and now, you spent your afternoons doing your homework incredibly slowly. You went to bed early, you slept as late as possible, and you did your best to distract yourself at every moment. 

And you cried. Peter was the only person that you’d had left. And now you had no one. 

“Do you want pizza for dinner?” Tony appeared at your door Friday afternoon. 

“Sure.” You mumbled. 

“The rest of us are going to watch a movie afterwards, you’re welcome to join us.”

You didn’t respond.

“I’ll let you know when the pizza gets here.” He sighed and closed the door. 

You returned to your homework, but your mind was elsewhere. You’d been trying to focus on your homework for hours, but it was getting harder and harder to block out your thoughts of Peter. You had to figure out how to fix this. 

You dropped your pencil and flopped onto your bed, your eyes tracing patterns on the ceiling. How could you prove to him that you cared about him? 

Your thoughts stayed on Peter through dinner and returned to your room. You couldn’t sleep and all you could think of was him. 

And then you knew how to fix it. 

The clock reminded you that it was far past a reasonable hour to be awake, but you knew that Tony’d be up anyway. You trekked down the hall to the elevator. You made it to the lab, but stopped before you could enter. You watched through the glass as Tony worked on his latest project. Your foot tapped against the floor as you tried to work up the confidence to go talk to your father.

You stood there for minutes before you decided to just go for it. 

“Hey, Tony?” You spoke nervously from just inside the doorway. 

“Hey kid, what’s up?” He give you a soft smile. 

“I, uh, I have something to tell you.” 

“What?” 

“I just wanted to tell you that, uh, that Peter and I are dating.” You spoke quickly, trying to get the words out before you could regret it. You watched Tony process this new information, and you regretted it. 

“Soooo...yeah. I’m, uh, I’m gonna go to bed. G’night.” Your voice was somehow faster this time. You turned and bolted out of the room before he could say a word. 

You mumbled a string of expletives as you tried to comprehend what you’d just done. You hurried back down the hall to your room, trying to think about anything but what you’d just done. You collapsed onto your bed and tried to calm your breathing. You counted back from 100. It worked enough that you were able to refocus reality. You curled into a ball on your bed and tried to breathe deeply. 

You didn’t sleep well that night either. 

A wave goodbye  
Can make me cry  
But I can have some pie  
And then just sell myself a lie  
So stay, so stay, so stay

There was a knock on the door. 

“Mr. Stark? What’re you doing here?” May was surprised when she opened the door. 

“I need to speak with Peter.” 

“Okay.” She spoke confusedly. “I’m not one-hundred percent sure that he’s awake, it’s really early, but I’ll check.” 

“Thank you.” He flashed her a smile. 

“Peter.” May spoke as she opened his door. “You have a visitor.” 

“Who is it?” He asked sleepily. 

“It’s Mr. Stark.” 

“Did he tell you why?” He yawned.

“No, but it seems important.” 

“Mmkay, just give me a minute.” He sighed. 

The two adults sat awkwardly in the living room as they waited for Peter to appear. When he finally did, May got up from the couch.   
“I’ve got to head to work, I’ll see you tonight, okay?” She addressed Peter. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight.” He nodded and turned to face his mentor. As soon as May was out the door, Tony spoke. 

“You okay, Peter? You look tired.” 

“I’m fine.” He mumbled. “Just having been sleeping well.” His eyes trailed off to the side of the room. “What’re you doing here?” 

“I had a very interesting conversation with my daughter last night.” 

“Oh.” He mumbled. “What did she tell you?”

“Well, she told me that the two of you are in a relationship.” 

“Did she?” Peter tried to hide his joy that you’d finally told him.

“Yes, she did.” Tony paused. “I was on my way over here to give you the traditional ‘hurt her and I’ll kill you’ talk, but I was thinking…” He trailed off for a moment. “You’re the only person she’s opened up to since she got here, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I think so.” Peter mumbled  
.   
“Is she- is she doing well?”

“Not really.” Peter sighed. “She just won’t talk to anyone. Not even me, sometimes.” 

There was silence for a moment before Peter spoke again, “I honestly can’t believe that she told you about us. We’ve been arguing about that for a while.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think she planned to tell me. She appeared in my lab in middle of the night and disappeared before I had a moment to process.” Tony stared off into the distance for a moment. “Just take care of her, okay?” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled. 

“What have I told you about calling me ‘Mr. Stark’?”

“Sorry, Tony.” 

“Alright, I’ve got to head back to the tower. Fury’s flying in and he didn’t sound very happy on the phone.” 

“D’you think I could come with you? I want to talk to (Y/N).” 

“Of course,” Tony smiled. 

You cut it up  
And you call my bluffs  
You act so tough  
And yeah, I think I've had enough  
But I still want you to stay, just stay  
Yeah, you better stay, stay, stay, stay, stay  
Just stay  
You make my back ache  
But in the best way  
My toes gets claustrophobic  
You make me so fucking sick

When they arrived at the tower, Tony asked Peter if he could talk to you first. There’d been no communication between the two of you since the night before. 

“Hey, (Y/N).” Tony spoke softly as he entered your room. 

“Hey.” 

“How’d you sleep?” 

“Fine.” You mumbled, your voice edged with fatigue. “What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to check in.” 

“Okay.” You were a little confused. 

“I wanted to make sure that you know that I support you. I know that you’ve had a hard time adjusting to living here, and it’s important to me that you know that I’m here for you.”

“Thanks.” You gave him a soft smile. 

“And I’m glad that, of all the people in New York, Peter is the one that you chose to care for.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Your smile grew a little wider. “He’s pretty great.”

“He’s also outside of your room right now."

“What?” 

“I went to speak with him this morning, and he said that he wanted to talk to you, so I gave him a ride. I hope that’s okay?”

“It’s great.” You grinned. 

“Shall I send him in?” 

“Yeah, sure. Just tell him to give me a minute. I want to put actual clothes on.” You referenced your pajamas. 

“Of course. I’ll see you later? I have a meeting with Fury.” 

“I’ll see you later.” You spoke genuinely, no longer regretting your decision to talk to your father last night. As soon as the door closed, you rushed out of bed. You hurried through getting dressed, brushing your hair, and trying to present some sort of normal that didn’t imply you’d been asleep five minutes ago. 

“Hey,” You murmured and Peter pulled you into a hug.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered. “And I’m proud of you.” 

“I missed you too.” You wrapped your arms around him. 

When you finally broke apart, you couldn’t ignore the bags under his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” You asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just been a hard week. I didn’t realize how vital you are to my well-being.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t had a great week either.” 

“It doesn’t.” He smiled. “But I’m glad we’re here now.” 

You stared at the wall behind Peter for a moment. “I told him!” You suddenly spoke excitedly. “I still can’t believe that I told him!” 

“Yeah, you did.” He laughed. 

“What did he want to talk to you about?” You suddenly remember the comment Tony had made about his visit to Peter’s apartment this morning. 

“Nothing, really. He’s worried about you.” He looked into your eyes. “I’m a little worried about you too.” 

“I know.” You sighed and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I’m trying. I’m gonna do my best to try harder.” 

“Well, I’m here for you, but you have to talk to me.” 

“I know.” You rested your head on his chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” You could hear the grin in his voice. 

It's wake up time  
Get out of my mind  
We can't press rewind  
It's wake up time

A docuseries, indie movies  
Keeps us talking all night long  
Future planning, you're demanding  
Listenin' to the same old songs  
Elvis Presley, you think I'm messy  
I tell you, you are dead wrong  
Yeah, you are dead wrong  
You are dead wrong  
Yeah, you are dead wrong


End file.
